


The Scent of War

by TCbook



Category: Deadline Gallipoli (TV), Flammen & Citronen | Flame & Citron (2008), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Porn With Plot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Ellis and Jørgen meet in a party before the last war campaign.





	The Scent of War

**Author's Note:**

> War husband's a/b/o!! I hope you like it!!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely @TigerPrawn

Ellis huffed trying to put on his bowtie, one last party before going to the last campaign in this war, one last party that could indeed be the last.

Being alpha always meant being in the lines, Ellis learned that no matter what your job was, alphas always ended between the bullets and fire. One last campaign they said, one last before the war ended and he could be back in his little, sad apartment in London.

Ellis fixed his tuxedo before going into the ballroom, greeting officials at the main door while taking out his cigarette case, the room filling with smoke of perfumed cigars. Scents of so many alphas and betas trying to forget what was happening outside the for walls of the party.

The night outside was calm, silent, almost like it was before the nazis. The music clouding the voices of so many people that maybe will not be alive tomorrow. Ellis exhaled a cloud of smoke, chuckling at himself for being such a downer.

“Excuse me?” A low smooth voice asked behind him, Ellis turned to see a tall man, at least a little taller than him, round thick rimmed glasses, contrasting with the soft brown of his eyes. His scent citrus and strong… Omega Ellis thought to himself. 

“How can I help you?” Ellis asked cocking a brow, looking from head to toe. Broad back and chest, covered in layers and layers of clothes: vest; jacket; scarf and gloves; and under all of that a tuxedo - clearly just coming from outside. 

“May I borrow a cigarette?” A deep voice purred out the layers. 

“Are you going to give me one back?”

“If you tell me your name, I might.” 

“Ellis Ashmead-Bartlett.” The alpha said offering his hand for a shake.

“Jørgen Haagen.” The omega replied shaking his hand.

He knew the name. Jørgen was special, not only one of the most capable and skilled omegas in war, he was the war itself. He sweated, breathed and lived for it, it was his meaning to be. 

Ellis felt his heart flutter and his knot twitch, Jørgen was the most interesting and alluring omega he had ever met… And he met him on the night that could be the last of their lives, both designated for the field the next morning. 

The night was young, the glasses of wine and whiskey were abundant. The smell of Jørgen getting sweeter and hotter with every passing moment, called to Ellis in the most primitive ways, until his mouth was filling with saliva with the pure thought of getting closer to the omega who shed his layers with every passing cup of liquor. 

Jørgen was intelligent, skilled, practical, perfect. 

The words almost left Ellis’s lips when he was finally closing the space between them after scrambling through the hallways trying to find the exit door. It was now or never. Their lips brushed twice before a kiss was engaged against the car door, the car moved with their bodies colliding with force and contained passion.

The kiss was needy, something both were starving for. Both alpha and omega whining when the kiss broke to let them breathe the scent of the other, screaming for the other to touch, to own and to mate right there in the cold winter night fate had destined them meet.

Ellis drove to his quarters, a little apartment bigger than the one he owned back in london.  
Jørgen asked questions about him, about the life before the war whilst the omega fidgeted with the hem of his coat. Their breaths, clogged with pheromones, dangerously filled the car.

**

In the apartment everything became a blur, desire and nature working together with something else, something that made every kiss deeper, something that made the sounds exquisite to the other.

“We might not see each other again.” Jørgen whispered to Ellis’s pulse in his neck, like a secret that pained him deeply - feeling so connected to this stranger he just met and felt he could love. 

Ellis felt his heart freeze for a second, not only would they part, they could die… 

“Jørgen I just met you and already want to stay with you, even if that costs me my life. I would mate you in this very place if that didn’t mean that if I die… you would die too…” 

Ellis whispered under his breath, rubbing his lips as little kisses along the long neck of the omega, slowly undoing the buttons of his vest and shirt. He was speaking only the truth - as surprising as it even was to himself. 

Ellis saw the little smug smile on the omega’s lips and went crazy with the current of desire he already felt boiling in his belly.

“I will not die” Jørgen said with conviction, making the alpha growl and tear the buttons apart without any more care.

They were rutting against each other, shedding pieces of clothing while trying to get to the bed. Jørgen didn’t take off the thick rimmed glasses until they hit the sheets with no more than their underwear between them.

“Dear god you are beautiful!” Ellis uttered, trying to touch every inch of skin he could reach with his hands and mouth. He loved discovering the sounds he could draw out of Jørgen - brushing his mustache over his ribs and chest hair, the strong muscle of his belly and pectorals shivering under his hands.

“Alpha” Jørgen moaned when Ellis caught one of his perked nipples inside his mouth.

Just then, the smell of slick gathering between Jørgen’s thighs became too much. Too much to bear, too much to ignore. if he was just for Ellis to enjoy, to destroy and put back together, Jørgen was going to be his, something inside of him told him this was meant to be this way.

Ellis took his own underwear off and helped Jørgen with his, their cocks springing free, releasing a cloud of fresh mating pheromones for the other to enjoy until they were blind with lust.

Ellis started to growl, lovely, alluring sexy to the omega beneath him who squirmed a little and whined softly in call to him. They were baring their fangs at each other until Jørgen let his head fall to the side, submissive and beautiful, to let the alpha lick at his scent glands.

With the first touch of Ellis’s tongue to the heated skin of Jørgen’s neck theirs hips started to roll, erratically thrusting until Ellis slotted himself between Jørgen’s legs and pushed in.

Both screamed a moan with the first thrust. Jørgen’s body was warm and inviting, slick and tight like a virgin. They let their bodies to get accustomed to the heat and pressure before Ellis started moving, rubbing pinching and biting - their bodies reacting like they were made for the other, perfect.

Jørgen moaned openly to the sky until Ellis shut him down with kisses that left both sore from the friction of their facial hair. Their bodies never stopped the shallow movements until Ellis knot passed through Jørgen’s rim.

The sound that escaped from them was more animal than human. If the word completion had a sound, it would be that. Heartwarming, thrilling and loud, like an avalanche of feeling between two bodies tied together.

Ellis kissed Jørgen deep and sweetly, his knot was now tightly nested inside of the omega being milked in each wave of the orgasm that travelled their bodies. Both men fighting the urge to cry in a moment like this. Perfect.

“Det… Det gør ondt, it hurts” Jørgen whimpered, his hole clenching hard and precise.

“My knot?”

“Ja, I… I've never been with an alpha before… You are the first Ellis...” Jørgen breathed out his name like a prayer, the blush across his cheekbones making him look sweet and vulnerable.

Ellis cradled Jørgen in his arms, kissing the sweaty temples of the omega who fiercely clenched his knot Nuzzling his nose and neck until it made him cry another orgasm and smile. 

They dozed like that, whispering little love words to the other until Ellis’s knot slipped out. The alpha cleaned them both with a lukewarm towel he’d fetched from the bathroom, caressing in circles the loosened muscle to soothe some of the new pain.

When Ellis was done, Jørgen eased himself over the alpha, softly purring over his chest until both fell asleep. 

**

Ellis woke up with a missing limb, or so he felt - the pain of loss palpable when he noticed the absence of the omega in his bed. 

On the nightstand was a note. 

_“I hope fate will give us both a second chance. Citron.”_

 

**

Ellis carried his bag across the train station, his heart and soul far from his body - thinking about the fate of the man that killed him with his absence almost a month ago, when the last campaign started. The war was over, he’d survived, he’d dodged the bullets with his heart focused on the man that left him without breath after just one night.

The train to london was delayed, and Ellis chain smoked, trying to suffocate his mind from the memories of Jørgen. The omega’s scent was alive, as though burned in his nose by just the memory of the soft edges of his smile; the amber color of his eyes; feel of his skin under his tongue.

When Ellis finally boarded, he sat in the bed he would use for the next 24 hours to London. Waiting for the train to move and take him away from the place that kept him alive, but suffering for a man he knew could be dead.

Until he scented him.

Even clouded with the smoke of the train and tobacco, he could smell the sweet tangy scent of Jørgen. He flung the door of his little room open while his blue, stormy eyes roamed every inch of the train looking for him. His voice loud and alive screaming Jørgen’s name.

Jørgen stood in the first wagon of the train, his frame frozen looking at the alpha.

“Ellis!” Jørgen shouted dropping the case of his rifle and his bag, not minding everyone looking at them inside the train. Both men ran across the wagon until they crashed in a tight hug. 

“I hoped...” Ellis whispered

“I told you.” Jørgen smiled to him, his eyes filling with tears.

Ellis nuzzled Jørgen’s face, his body reacting to him just being there, being real and alive. His alpha instincts had him wanting to touch him and see if he was ok, their lips brushing until both purred with joy and relief.

**

Ellis closed the door of the two bed compartment behind him, the sweet scent of Jørgen filling him with endorphins enough to blind him to the sight of the man patiently waiting for him to move.

“Alpha,” Jørgen breathed the word when the fresh wave of pheromones reached him, his legs trembling with anticipation.

Ellis softly touched Jørgen’s face: feeling his the roughness of his stubble; the shape of his jaw; the softness of his neck; Until their arms were wrapped around each other, their scents filling the compartment with joy.

“I felt like my heart went with you all those days.”

“And I cared for it with my own”

“I could not sleep”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the morning I left you sleeping, like some part of me was being torn apart with every step I took apart from you.”

Jørgen kissed Ellis then, his eyes shiny with tears, their tongues caressing the other in order to savour the fresh taste of the other’s scent.

Clothes were shed, curtains were drawn low, the big and heavy case of the riffle kept the door closed while they inspected the other’s body looking for any injury or scratch. Any sign of the last campaign before laying together in one of the small beds inside the compartment. Their mouths were drawn together like magnets in the dim light that came from the sunset outside the train that moved at the same speed their bodies rutted against the other.

The smell of fresh slick made Ellis’s pupils turn fat, his eyes dark with lust - matching the omega beneath him. Jørgen was fighting to present in the tiny space they had, letting his body untangle his nerves and take the same knot that had been his first a couple of weeks ago. This time without a war pushing them apart but pushing them together instead.

Their underwear quickly became too tight and too damp to keep on, the train keeping them in motion inside the little bed, keeping them squeezed together.

“Knude mig, alpha.” Jørgen cried when he felt the fat head of Ellis cock brush his hole, clenching with anticipation to feel the heated pain of taking a knot like Ellis’s.

Ellis pushed inside the omega, mounting him, squeezed to Jørgen’s broad back, tasting the perfection of his sweat. Hearing the tunes of his breathing whilst he begged the alpha to go faster and deeper. Feeling the rightness of the act that until their first meeting was only sex… now it was mating.

“Mine” Ellis huffed, his alpha fangs scraping right over Jørgen’s bonding glad while his knot passed the tight ring of muscle that welcomed him.

“Bid mig, Ellis, bite me, please-” Jørgen asked like a secret, his voice soft and sweet. An omega asking with love for his mate to bite and become together, for his alpha to possess him.

Ellis bit hard enough to make the omega cry with pain and joy, their souls blurring in one shared feeling of love and care while the alpha licked the wound clean, his mustache smearing the blood between them.

“I could not imagine a life without my true mate,” Ellis’s voice shook every cell of Jørgen’s being. Them both realising the absolute truth of their connection in that moment.

“I will never leave you again Ellis,” Jørgen smiled, searching for the lips of the alpha to meet his in a kiss.

The first day after the war was the revival of their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
